1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for installation onto a foot operated controller of an electric trolling motor to permit either hand or foot operation of the controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a foot pedal for controlling the steering of an electric trolling motor is well known in the prior art. In general, the operation of such pedals is such that depression in a forward direction produces steering to the right, and reverse movement of the pedal produces steering to the left. The pedal apparatus is also equipped with an on/off switch and a speed control function.
For various reasons, it has been found desirable to be able to control both the steering of a trolling motor and its on/off status by hand manipulation. Devices which are attachable to a pedal controller for achieving hand control of a trolling motor are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,066 to Davatz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,899 to Hatcher.
The Davatz device employs a base shoe 20 which fits atop the pedal apparatus. Said base shoe must have a contour that fits the curved or flat surface of the pedal, and must further have cut-away regions that accommodate the speed control and on/off features of the pedal. An elongated rod 34 extending upwardly from a side edge of the base shoe permits hand operated manipulation of the pedal. A rod 40, pivotally held by the elongated rod, is moveable by hand in up and down directions to interact with the on/off switch of the pedal apparatus. Although probably effective in operation, the Davatz device must be custom-fitted to each specific type or brand of pedal apparatus.
The Hatcher device involves bolted attachment to the center of the pedal. Such manner of installation precludes the possibility of foot control of the pedal, thereby eliminating the versatility that would be afforded by a control system that can be operated by either hand or foot.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for attachment to the control pedal for an electric trolling motor to facilitate both hand and foot manipulation of said pedal.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which does not require customization in order to accommodate to said control pedal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
The above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a device for attachment to a control pedal for an electric trolling motor, said pedal being pivotally supported by a stationary pedestal member and having upper and side surfaces and further equipped with an on/off control, said device comprising:
a) a mounting plate adapted to attach to the side surface of said pedal,
b) a straight stanchion comprised of telescopically interactive upper and lower tubular portions, each elongated between top and bottom extremities,
c) hand grip means associated with the top extremity of said upper tubular portion,
d) on/off electrical switch means positioned closely adjacent said hand grip means,
e) securing means for achieving joinder of the bottom extremity of said lower tubular portion with said mounting plate, and
f) electrical conductor wires connected to said on/off electrical switch means and extending through said stanchion to electrical joinder with the on/off control of said pedal.